Pokemon Adventures
by bpcarter93
Summary: This retelling of the Pokemon RBY follows Red as he tries to become the greatest trainer of all time. He makes many friends and enemies along the way
1. Prologue

_**3:17 A.M. September 28th, 1998**_

I woke up and looked at the clock. It didn't make me happy. Without moving my head to look, I knew it was still dark out, much to early for my adventure to start. There was just too much to look forward to for me to fall asleep.

You see, later this day I'll be one of three kids from Pallet Town to receive there Pokemon Trainers License. Our local Pokemon Professor, Professor Oak has one Pokemon for each of us. The particular Pokemon we get to choose from tomorrow are very rare, and only a few trainers have ever found them in the wild. They are Bulbasaur, a Grass type that looks like a frog with a bulbous plant on it's back, Squirtle, the turtle-like Water type, and Charmander, the Fire type lizard with a flaming tail.

My neighbors Blue and Green were the other two kids in town receiving there Pokemon today. Green was a good-natured girl who lived about a block away from me. We had been friends as long as I can remember. She had long, wavy light brown hair that I suspect had never been cut, although it was very well kept. Blue on the other hand was a very competitive boy who had lived across the street from me my entire life. We had always been pretty good friends, but as we got closer to receiving our Pokemon, he distanced himself from Green and myself. He was a month older than both of us.

I don't know which Pokemon I want the most. I only know that I want to be the first person to Professor Oak's lab so that hopefully he will let me pick first.

The only thoughts that crossed while I stared at the ceiling were those of Pokemon and battling and adventuring with them.

"Tomorrow morning," I whispered, "My journey to be the strongest Pokemon trainer of all time starts."

I finally fell back to sleep to the noise of a gentle rain pinging off my window.


	2. Professor Oak

_**9:12 A.M. September 28th 1998**_

I heard a womanly voice come up the stairs saying,"Red! Honey, are you awake?"

"Wha... Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I was supposed to be at Professor Oak's at nine!"

"You were supposed to set your alarm, mister!"

"Ugh, mom...," I groaned. My head hurt a little, but that was probably from not getting enough sleep. I about to put on some clothes when my stomach let out a loud gurgling noise.

"Mom, did you make any breakfast this morning? And is any of it left?" I yelled downstairs.

"Yes, hon. Grab a pancake and an apple on the way out."

I threw on some clothes as quickly as I could. As I was walking down the stairs I realized I was forgetting something. I turned around and jogged back towards my room. There it was! Hanging on the corner of my bed post was the hat my dad had given me before he left for the war. I would need something to remember him by, he had said before he walked out the door and into his car. A few weeks later when I heard the news, I cried into the hat for hours. It practically never left my side now. I put the hat on as I walked out the door.

"Red, you're so grown up now! You are just like your father, leaving home at the age of 13 to become a Pokemon master. I'm going to miss you so much!"

She embraced me. I was going to miss her. And her cooking. I was definitely going to miss her cooking.

"I'm going to miss you too, mom. I'll be back to visit a lot! I promise."

"I hope you do visit a lot. I want you to call me from every Poke Center you find, alright? It's going to be hard for you to visit, especially if you go all the way to a place like Cerulean City. Here me? Call me whenever you can! I love you son," she finished as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

I was about to head over to the lab when she grabbed my shoulder.

"One more thing. I packed your backpack full of things I think you'll need on the road. There's food and water and underwear for you."

"Thanks, mom. I love you. I'll see you as soon as I can!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The walk to the Pokemon lab was uneventful. It was a pretty nice day out. The sun was out, the Pidgeys were chirping, and I was getting my very own Pokemon today! The lab came in to view. I stopped walking and took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to the large steel doors.

The well-oiled doors opened without a sound.

One of the professor's aides turned his head to look at me. Without a word, he pointed towards the back of the lab where I assumed Professor Oak was waiting. I looked around as I walked towards the back of the vast laboratory. Thousands of books lined the walls, and where there were no books, there were computers, strange machines, and pictures of different species of Pokemon, many of which I had never seen before.

As I looked ahead of me I saw the professor and standing in front of two people who I realized were Blue and Green. Next to them was a table with three spherical objects. The spheres were red on the top half and white on the bottom, with a silver button in the middle. I instantly recognized them as Pokeballs.

Professor Oak looked up from the two in front of him and saw me.

"Ah! Nice of you to join us! Red is it? We've been waiting for you, some more patiently then others!" I noticed Blue tapping his foot on the ground while he crossed his arms. "Well now that you're here, we can start!" I took my place next to Blue.

Oak motioned toward the table with the three Pokeballs. "As you know, these balls contain Pokemon! Each of you will get to choose one of them and start your very own Pokemon journey! Since we are all polite men here, Green, why don't you choose first? There is a piece of paper next to each ball describing the Pokemon it contains. Go ahead, choose one!"

Green stepped cautiously toward the table, knowing all eyes were on her.

Great, I thought, I'm going last because I was last here. Well at east I don't have to worry about making a choice.

"This one's cute!" Green said excitedly.

"Ah!" remarked Professor Oak, "So you've chosen Bulbasaur to be your Pokemon?"

"Yes, Professor!"

She returned to our small assembly as the professor jotted something down in a notebook.

"Red, why don't you choose next?"

"But Gramps!" interjected Blue, "I was here first! It's not fair!"

"Quiet, Blue," Professor Oak said sternly, "you'll get your turn." Then, turning to me, he said, "Red, go pick one. Don't mind Blue."

"Alright, Professor, let's do this."

I walked over to the table to see my choices. There were indeed pieces of paper next to each Pokeball. In the middle of the table was the blue turtle-like Pokemon, Squirtle. On the right-hand side of the table was the fire- breathing lizard Pokemon, Charmander. Bulbasaur had been on the left side of the table. I couldn't decide which I would rather have.

Luckily, Blue was there to help.

"Come on, pick one! How hard could it be?" He yelled as he pushed me out of the way and grabbed the ball closest to him. "I choose this one! See, Red, that wasn't hard!"

I looked at the table. "Well I guess I don't have to worry about which one to choose any more." I picked up the final ball. It was slightly warm to the touch.

"Blue!" exclaimed Professor Oak, "Why are you always so impatient? Oh well, you all have your Pokemon now. There is one last thing to discuss before you leave. What do you three know about Gyms and ranks?"

"Well," Green started, "There are eight Pokemon Gyms throughout the region and a tournament you can only enter by winning all eight badges from the various Gym Leaders, but I don't know about ranks."

"Very good," Oak said. "You were correct, there are eight Gyms, and in order to enter the Indigo Plateau Tournament you need a badge from all eight Gyms. But ranks are important too. There are nine ranks which are F, E, D, C, B, A, A+, S, and M. You must be a certain rank in order to face a gym leader. For example, the holder of the Marsh badge will laugh at any E-Rank trainers who try to battle him."

"Well how the heck are we supposed to increase our rank?" asked Blue.

"Good question. In order for your rank to go up you need to catch Pokemon. Each Pokemon has it's own rank, and you must catch a certain number of Pokemon in a rank to for your own rank to go up. The three Pokemon you have right now are F-Rank Pokemon. In order for your rank to go up, you must capture five F-Rank Pokemon or three E-Rank Pokemon. You must advance to E-Rank before you can challenge the first Gym Leader in Pewter City."

"But Professor," I said, "how will we know what rank wild Pokemon are?

"I'm working on that as we speak, but first," he said while smiling, "I need you three to run an errand!"


	3. The Errand

_**10:38 A.M. September 28th 1998**_

The three of us walked North to the edge of Pallet Town. We stopped at the city line, where in front of us stood the tall grass which hid Pokemon and other things from us. Green broke the silence.

"I'm going to miss home so much! Won't you guys?"

I nodded my ahead without saying anything.

"We're going to be back in just a couple hours! Gramps just wanted us to pick up something from the next town. Viridian isn't that far away."

Blue was being his condescending self.

"Hey, Red," Blue said turning to face me, "since you're a Pokemon trainer, you have to accept any challenges from other trainers, right? I challenge you to a Pokemon battle right here and now!"

"What? Why me? Green is here too!"

"Well she's a girl an-"

"HEY!" Green yelled. "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean you could beat me in a Pokemon battle! I bet me and Bulbasaur could beat you quicker than you could yell to your grandpa for help!"

"Green, calm down. He challenged me, so I'll battle him," I said, motioning toward Blue. "Let's do this, Blue."

My first battle! I was scared and excited all at the same time. But I guess to get better at them I would have to do them. I reached down to my belt and grabbed the only Pokeball that was on my belt. It was warm to the touch.

"Alright, Charmander, I choose you!" I yelled as I threw the ball out to the space between Blue and myself. There was a white flash and as a white figure which looked like a salamander standing upright stood at the center of the flash. The light faded, and I got to look at my Pokemon for the first time. It was about two feet tall and had a flame burning a the end of its tail. Its smooth skin was a burnt orange color. The front of Charmander's abdomen and underside of it's tail were a dark orange-yellow color. It turned to look at me, and I got a good look at it's face. It had two long teeth protruding from his closed mouth, one on either side of it's face. The big blue eyes squinted hard at me before Charmander opened it's mouth to say "Char!"

"Charmander, we have to battle Blue, ok? Do your best!"

"Char! Char!" he said excitedly.

"Ok," Blue started, "Squirtle, I choose you!" With that he threw out his own Pokeball. There was another white flash, and when it cleared, I saw the turtle-like Squirtle. It was slightly shorter than Charmander. It had light-blue reptilian scales over all of it's body. It's shell was a dirty yellow color on the underside and brown on top. I hadn't noticed it's tail in the picture in Professor Oak's lab, but now I saw it. It was easily twice as long as the creatures legs, although it was curled up. It was the same color as the rest of Squirtle's skin, and had the same reptilian-looking scales all over it.

"You know the rules, right Red?"

"Ya, let's get this over with and run that errand."

Each Pokemon learns moves that they use in battle, and by winning battles to grow stronger. According to official Pokemon League rules, battle is divided up into turns, and each Pokemon is only allowed one attack per turn unless the ability itself lets the Pokemon attack more than once in a single turn. When both Pokemon have attacked, the turn is over. The goal of using attacks is to cause the opposing Pokemon to faint. A battle is over when all Pokemon on one side have fainted. The loser must reward the winner by giving him half of all the money they are carrying.

Blue started the battle.

"Squirtle, use Tackle now!" Squirtle ran on all fours and threw itself at Charmander!

"Charmander, dodge it and use Flame Attack!" Charmander quickly dodged the attack. After dodging, it turned to look at me, a confused look on its face.

"You idiot, Red! That's not a real attack! And besides, Charmander doesn't know any fire attacks yet. You must not have studied anything before today."

"Well what does it know?"

"Well," chimed in Green, "Charmander starts with Scratch and Leer. Use one of those."

"Ok," I said, "Charmander, use Scratch attack!" Charmander ran towards Squirtle and jumped in the air. He came down right in front of Squirtle, and swung his arm, scratching it in the midsection. Charmander jumped back so he was in front of me again.

"Good job, Charmander! Watch out for his Tackle attack again!"

"Char!"

Blue looked intense as he yelled, "Squirtle! Tackle it again!"

This time, Charmander wasn't quick enough and got hit by the attack.

"Nice job Squirtle! Keep it up and we can send this loser back home to his mommy!"

"Squirtle, Squirt!"

"Alright, Charmander, use Leer this time!"

Charmander stared straight into Squirtle's eyes, and Squirtle was visibly shaken from it.

"What a waste of a turn!" Blue exclaimed. "That attack doesn't even do any damage! Hahaha!" He pointed at Charmander. "Squirtle, Tackle that Charmander again!"

Charmander took a direct hit but he was still standing.

"Charmander, you can do this! Hit it with Scratch!"

Charmander ran at hit Squirtle with a direct hit in the middle of it's torso. Squirtle, wobbled for a few seconds, then fell down for the count.

"How?" Blue yelled with his hands on the side of his face. "How did that happen? it only hit my Pokemon twice!"

"Well," Green started, "Leer lowers a Pokemon's defense allowing attacks to do more damage. After Charmander lowered Squirtle's defense, it did a lot more damage. I think you're the one who forgot to study."

"Whatever. Squirtle, return," Blue said, pointing the Pokeball at Squirtle. "I'm heading to Viridian to get this stupid errand over with." He turned and started walking North with his hands in his pockets.

"Right behind you," Green said as she followed him.

I looked at Charmander who was waiting patiently. "I'll follow you guys in a minute."

"Whatever," said Blue.

I knelt down beside Charmander. "So Charmander, you understand everything I say?"

"Char!"

"I'll take that as a yes. I was wondering, are you a boy or a girl? How bout a 'char' for boy, and 'charmander' for for girl?"

"Char."

"Ok cool. Now I can call you a he! That'll make it easier for me." I was about to return Charmander to his ball when I thought of something. "Should I name you something?"

Charmander tilted his head to the side and gave me a questioning look.

"How about Charlie?" I asked. "Charlie the Charmander!"

"Charmander char!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well let's go catch up to the other guys. Charlie, return." There was a red flash as I returned Charlie to his ball.

This is going to be an interesting journey, I thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**2:47 P.M. September 28th 1998**_

We arrived in Viridian a few hours later without seeing any wild Pokemon, but that didn't matter much to any of us because we didn't have any means to capture them.

Blue had cooled off since our battle. "Gramps said the Pokemart would have what we're picking up. He said just to ask the guy behind the desk."

"Right," said Green, "But where's the Pokemart? I've never been to Viridian before."

"Well it's probably near the city center," I surmised. I mean, that's where they usually are right?"

"We need to find it soon so we have enough daylight to make it back to Pallet Town tonight," Green stated.

"Hey, guys," I said "I think we found it."

A big blue building with a giant spinning Pokeball on top came into view. There was a sign next to the Pokeball that read "Mart", so we headed that way.

I was the first to enter. "Excuse, me," I said to the cashier, "We're here to pick up something for Professor Oak.

"Oh, you kids are from Pallet Town? Professor Oak's special order just came in this morning! You must be here to take it to him!"


End file.
